Naraku Wish
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: Title: Love Category: Anime/Manga Inuyasha Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart Language: English, Rating: Rated: M Genre: Romance/Sci-Fi/Adventure/Hurt/Drama Chapter 1: Love ( Naraku's Last and final wish.) (They're at episode 26, Inuyasha The Final Act.)


Title: Love  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Sci-Fi/Adventure/Hurt/Drama

Chapter 1: Love

( Naraku's Last and final wish.)

(They're at episode 26, Inuyasha The Final Act.)

It was very silent and suddenly Kagome spoke. "So… Naraku? My guess is the jewel didn't grant your wish. I'm correct right?" she raised a brow up.

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha shouted with sweat pouring down his face.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Naraku growled and thought about it.

"You should of changed the way you did things. Instead of doing good you chose to do bad." Kagome spoke pointing her arrow up. "That is why the shikan no tama didn't grant your wish."

"I feel really bad for you Naraku" mocked Inuyasha getting his sword out. "NOT!" he laughs.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Naraku striked Inuyasha with his poison root.

"Y..ep I sure do" he dodged his poison. It got quiet again until a blast came out of nowhere. "Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha looked up to his brother. "Why are you here Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome put down her bow.

"Great what's he doing here" Naraku thought to himself. Sesshoumaru looks at them with cold eyes. He jumps to go where Naraku is floating at."Oh? Is the great Sesshoumaru wanting to kill me. " Naraku growled. Suddenly he got confused why Sesshoumaru was just floating there and staring at him. "..Sesshoumaru what are you looking at?" Sesshoumaru says nothing and floats to him. Sesshoumaru sees that hi's ready to defend himself.

"This Sesshoumaru will not harm you"

"What?" Naraku spoke with disbelief on his face.

"Must this Sesshoumaru repeat himself. I said I will not harm you"

"What! Sesshoumaru are you forgetting. Naraku is are bitter enemy?" Inuyasha shouted pointing his sword at the spider demon.

"Sesshoumaru wake up!" Kagome shouted and shot her arrow straight towards Naraku. Naraku was about to defend until...

"Sesshoumaru?" they all said out loud. Sesshoumaru went right in front of him and stopped the arrow from hurting him with his claws.

"You shall not hurt what is mine. This Sesshoumaru doesn't want to repeat himself again."

"Naraku what have you done to my brother!" Inuyasha growls.

"I'm just as confused as you are Inuyasha! Don't make up stories." Naraku shouted.

"I think he means it Inuyasha. From the looks on his face it looks serious"

"Of course I'm serious witch" Naraku growled and glared at her.

"How dare you talk to Kagome like that. Naraku die!" Inuyasha hissed and lifted his sword. "Wind SCar!"

The air went clear and everyones eyes stood shocked.

"This Sesshoumaru has told you once and has told you twice. Get this through your thick skulls and listen to me. Don't touch what is mine!" He growled and went closer to Naraku. Naraku put a barrier on him because he thought he was going to attack him. But Sesshoumaru got through and Naraku started to panic inside but didn't show it.

"How?" he spoke. He felt a suddenly warm feeling around his chest. He looked down and saw Sesshoumaru holding tight to him. Now everyone was really shocked. Inuyasha was the most and went stone. The others came too and they went to stone as well. Kagome went to stand near the frozen Kouga. Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha. ( Okay so Kikyou is alive in this ... And kouga is in this one...)

"Sesshoumaru.." Inuyasha was going to say Sesshoumaru have you lost your mind, but right when he said it he heard something he never wanted to hear in his life time. Everyone couldn't believe it. They were so stoned it froze them to the ground..

"I love you Naraku"

Narakus face goes in shock. "Wh..what?" he looks confused.

"This Sesshoumaru shall protect you" Sesshoumaru leans in and kisses his lips, but Naraku puts his finger to block it. Naraku pushes him off softly. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't understand? I am being pulled away. Did this Sesshoumaru not please my love"

Everyone including Naraku went stone. Now they were confused, How are they supposed to act, how are they supposed to take that?, shall they destroy his brothers love? They were all thinking but came to a thought but before they did Sesshoumaru said a few words and they were gone. Sesshoumaru took Naraku to the place they first met. They were not far from Narakus castle either.. Sesshoumaru smiles at it. "Remember this Naraku? This is the very place you and I first met."

"Yes I do" he smirked of an idea. He was about to sneak an attack until Sesshoumaru interrupted him.

"So tell me Naraku..Do you" he turns around. "love this Sesshoumaru?"

"No why would you ask a silly question like that?" he spoke with confusion. "Okay now hi's freaking me out" he thought. "Could you not say your name all the time, It's annoying just say I"

"Oh...I see…and I will for now on" he turns around and smiles little. "Then Since I do. I will grant you a wish" he turns the other way around.

"Oh? And what is that" Naraku rolled his eyes to himself.

"You may…." He swallowed hard quietly. "Engulf me or whatever you want"

"Really or are you just playing with me" Naraku looked shocked.

"No really, I will grant you that wish. I also know something better than that shikan no tama" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Why may I ask?" Naraku put a right brow up. "What could be better than the shikan no tama?"

"Because I love you I said. You don't love me" he kicks a rock. "I want you to at least make you happy, and make sure my brother can never destroy you.." He turned the other way. "The other thing that is better than the Shikan no tama is my…crystal" he looks at Narakus confused face.

"Sesshoumaru there is no such thing as happy"

"Yes there is"

"..."

"..."

It got quiet.

"Well I can't engulf you yet until 3 weeks... My body needs to heal from Inuyasha and the others." he looked at him and could of sworn he saw him shiver..

"Then I will wait until you can engulf me, and also I can heal you"

"You promise to not run away?"

"I promise" He puts both of his hands on top of his chest and waits for it. Naraku examines what Sesshoumaru is doing and he sees a bright light come out of him. Naraku covers his eyes because it was too bright for him to see and he felt a crystal placed into his hand. The crystal stops glowing brightly but still is shining. When he looks at the crystal and saw it was a shape of an opened rose with a moon inside it. The crystal was the color silver like all crystal usually are.

"To keep my word here is proof of what I say is true" He points Naraku to get close to whisper but Naraku still didn't trust him yet. "Please I can't tell you out loud or someone might steal your very treasure you got in your hands" he cursed himself for saying treasure now there's going to be demons and humans after him. "Listen" Naraku finally leaned down to his face where he can whisper inside his ear. "This is more stronger then the Shikan no tama, It grants your wishes no matter what, you can have anything you wish for, you can have anything you want, helps keeping you out of death, last but not least it can track stuff for you also heal your wounds."

"For real?" Naraku whispered back to him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and started to go to side to side, he falls down but Naraku catches him before he hits the ground. "Sesshoumaru?" he calls out his name. "This doesn't kill him does it?" He felt a beat skip. "What was that?...I just looked at his face and I get this weird beat to my heart" he growls. "You better not be doing nothing to me" Sesshoumaru moans in his faint form and tries to roll over. [Beat beat Skip Beat] "What the heck is going on" he flys to his castle with sleepy Sesshoumaru in his hands.

He walked into his castle to rest and put Sesshoumaru right next to him because he was soo tired to make a bed for him at that moment..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku growled not having anyone useful to have around that could be trust worthy to do his plotting. Sesshoumaru walked into the room but before he did he knocked. "Come in"

" I since something is troubling you?" Sesshoumaru sat down with some tea, bread, and nice hot soup.

"It's nothing" he lied looking at sesshoumaru not showing no signs of fear. "How are you not afraid of me? Don't I make your company un-pleasant"

"I am not afraid of you" Sesshoumaru smiled. "I want to know what makes you think that?" he tilted his head and took a seat. Naraku didn't understand him.

"Can you please use regular sentences not always putting I or your name" He glared.

"I will try my best" Sesshoumaru bowed and handed him his food but he denied it.

"It's nothing" he sighed heavy. "I have no idea how I'm going to get that Jewel from Kagome" He growled.

"You should eat your soup, and food if I may request" sesshoumaru bowed.

"I don't want it" he looked at his enemy's eyes. "fine" he took the bowl of soup and put it to his lips.

"So hows it taste" sesshoumaru Crossed his fingers.

"This is " Narakus eyes went wide and looked at the smiling dog demon. "delicious" he turns his head to eat more. "none of my servants can cook worth a lick" Naraku could of sworn he saw him shiver again.

"I can Help you with what ever you need" he bowed before he got up to go to his chambers. Naraku thought about it and wanted to make things interesting.

"wait" he said with a low tone.

"yes?" sesshoumaru looked back.

"come here for a minute" he put his bowl down. "I would like to discuss something with you" Sesshoumaru went to his side to sit.

"very well what is it?" he looked at the demon spider and took a seat.

"how would you feel to work for me?" he questioned looking at the window knowing the answer already.

"I would be most honored to" Sesshoumaru bowed.

"are you sure?" narakus eyes went wide. "I would have to make a few changes to you.

"Yes i'm sure, as long as i'm with you" he bowed. " I do not care" he smiled.

"alright" naraku patted his head. "I will have to put the spider mark on your back and it will hurt for a while, but i'll try to ease the pain as much as I can" he smirked. His heart skipped a beat. "what was that?" he said to himself.

"I can manage it Master Naraku" he bowed one more time.

"before we begin the progress we need to get you out of your old outfit, not that I don't like it or nothing it's just... It be nice to have something new you know" Naraku looked at him.

"understandable" he smiled.

"i'll get your new outfit ready for you" Naraku smirked getting up to get ready. Sesshoumaru got up as well.

"I could of sworn I saw him shiver again" Naraku thought to himself. "You stay here I''ll be back with your new yukata"

"Alright" Sesshoumaru sat down waiting.

xxxxxx

Naraku was out of the room and Sesshoumaru looks both ways before talking softly. "It's safe come out now"

"I didn't think you would mange to do it"

"M..me..Me neither" he shivered. "Can I ..go now"

"Alright but i'll need you back soon Brad" The real Sesshoumaru stepped in and switched his yukata with his brothers. He no longer wore blue flowers now his wearing his red ones again. "Get going"

"Alright and one more thing"

"yes..." he growled getting annoyed.

"Naraku is going to mark you with a spider on his back and he wan'ts you to not say I or your name as much" Brad vanished in thin air as fast as he could.

"Coward can't believe that's my twin brother" Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku came back and looked around swearing he heard something. I there is something differnt here but what. Naraku looked closely and noticed Sesshoumarus new attitude is not softer than it was before.

"What the heck is going on?" Naraku thought going close to Sesshoumaru. "I smell two demons in here..one but...same sent but.." he looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'll find out what your hiding" he growls to himself.

"What is it you want" Sesshoumaru looked at him with cold eyes.

"Nothing" Naraku said and started to explain what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey kouga" Kagome looked down at the soft green grass.

"Yes what is it Kagome?" Kouga looked at her sitting down next to her.

"what Do you think we should do about sesshoumaru" she sighed.

"what do you mean? What about him?" kouga looked at her and held her tightly.

"What do we do? kill Naraku..Even though it would break Inuyashas brother Sesshoumarus heart?" She sighed heavy holding tight to his hand too.

"We kill him" Kouga growled.

"you sure? You don't have no feelings about Sesshoumauru?" she gave him a brow up.

"look Kagome i'm sorry but he killed my whole clan" he sighed heavy at his mate. "I can't just forget and move on not until Narakus heads on a platter"

"eww" she sat closer to kouga. "I understand kouga" she thought about it. "hey kouga your birthdays tomorrow right?" she smiled.

"How did you Know it was tomorrow" he gave her a brow look and shock.

"I find my way. It's On September 25th which is tomorrow" she smiled. "you'll love it" she leaned onto him with a smile on her face.

"can't wait to see it" koga smiled and leaned on her as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"hey Inuyasha " Kikyou spoke arranging the flowers.

"what is it Kikyou" he kissed her forehead.

"what should we do about your brother?" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know " he looked up in the sky and pictured his brother. "but I think it's best if we destroy Naraku fast and get my brother back" he growled.

"yeah but how do you know his not really in a trance" kikyou put the last red ribbon on.

"Because it's sesshoumaru, I mean he wouldn't hate him then suddenly love him could he?" he thought hard. "I don't know it makes no since" Inuyasha growled.

"well we better meet up with kagome, and kouga to start traveling with them again" she smirked smelling a rose.

"why? I don't want to be with that wolf" he growled.

"I know Inuyasha but it is our duty to protect the jewel Kagome has in her grasp." she looked at the basket. "take this to rin"

"well do" he smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "alright well go meet them tomorrow i'll get sango , miroku , and the others ready"

"Inuyasha" she smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"you ready?" Naraku spoke behind sesshoumaru.

"yes I am.." Sesshoumaru nodded his head slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXpain begainxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now night time the crickets were singing the birds were sleeping, and the snakes were out hunting for their next meal, so were the bats. It was very dark out It made Narakus eyes glow so did Sesshoumarus. Sesshoumaru walks in to show Naraku his new Yukata. "so hows it look? Hanyou.." His eyes went in shock mode fast. "Crap" he said to himself then went back to his facial look.

"Why is he asking me" Naraku thought to himself. "It looks...errr Don't call me that INU " He looked how nicely his yukata top was white with blue moons, and his puffy pants were black not white this time." very nice for a wet dog " He smiled. "just one thing missing" He spoke with a brow up.

"what could possiably be missing" he bowed and his hair went all in his face.

"sit" naraku commanded. Sesshoumaru took a seat with a low growl, but Naraku ordered him to sit in front of him. "Whats up with the cold attitude against me so suddenly?" sesshoumaru looked at him and thought hard but he had no excuses to come up with. He was in his heat cycle but that is not a excuse unless he is to be pregnant which he sesshoumaru is not and will never be pregnant.

"I am so.. " he tried so hard saying that last part without gagging. "I must be angery at Kagura for what she did to me" He smirked to himself. That's it he can blame someone else why he got up set.

"Yes? What pre tell did she do exactly?" he spoke getting impatient with him. "Now this will be better" He turned Sesshoumaru and put his hair in a low ponytail. "much better"

"She tried to seduce me into destorying you" sesshoumaru turned to face him. He was face to face with him.

"errmm don't you think your a little too close" naraku growled. "Of course that witch"

He thought of something fast to make proof he is not lying to him."if I may suggest one selfish deed one day" he twitched his fingers up and down. He was gonna have to act innocent he wanted to barf soo bad, how tragic it is to pretend to be your twin brother brad.

"and what might that be" He gave him a brow look. Sesshoumaru went closer to his face and put his lips on to his. Naraku eyes went wide then pushed him off feeling him put a tongue in" what are you doing mutt"

"Just one time a day please" Sesshoumaru blushed twitching his fingers again.

"err I..I'm starting to believe you seduced her.. " he blushed. "I've never even had my first kiss and it's with my so called enemy" he thought to himself.

"please" he got closer."Do it you rat ask" he shouted in his mind.

"alright just don't beg me anymore then once" naraku growled. Sesshoumaru clapped his hands then knocked Naraku down on the floor. "hey!" Sesshoumaru entered his tongue into narakus mouth feeling him. He wished Naraku would follow suit but he just felt grateful to do it. He finally lets go in 4 minutes taking in his breath.

"alright good night master" he smiled. "I don't know how much longer I can take this" he growled to himself. "But I will get his trust and kill that spider for using me"

Naraku just layed there stunned. "what have I done" His heart skipped a beat. "dang it I got to get rid of this annoying feeling" but another feeling also felt hurt but why?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BING BONG IT'S MORRNING XD

"kagura get sesshoumaru would you" Naraku sat in his usual position beside the window. (even with his newly demon form)

Kagura walks to sesshoumaru and opens the door. "i'm coming in" as she walked in she screamed with blush on her face then ran straight towards Naraku. Naraku looked at her with anger on his face.

"you have fail me yet again?" he spoke.

"No well..umm... Go see your self " she blushed hard red. "but he was hot" kagura smiled. Naraku noticed her face and knew something was dead wrong.

"he escaped me" Naraku growled. "He promised he wouldn't" he stomped into the room Sesshoumaru was in then peaked into it. "how da..." he lost his words when he saw Sesshoumaru laying there with no clothes on. His face was now with blush. "se..I..S...I.." he growled. "SESSHOUMARU" he shouted. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "did he not hear me" Naraku shook him but still no responce. "wake up" he shouted in his ear. He only got him turning in another position. "for the love of.." he pulled him off the bed" he still had no responce. "is he really this hard to wake up!" naraku growled. "KAGURA"

"Ye..yes" she ran towards him then blushed again. "what is it"

"go fetch me some cold cold water" He growled.

"right away" she bowed then went to do what she was told. "here"

Naraku grabbed it fast and poured it onto Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumarus eyes went wide open. "ahh! Freezing" he shivered"

"well if you would of woke up the normal way it wouldn't be this hard now would it" naraku smirked.

"I'm so sorry" he bowed fast."**So am not**" Naraku gave him a brow up. "I will try to work better on that please don't throw me away" he put his head up. "**uh kill me**"

"uh I wont throw you away. Good" He smirked. "What in the world my other slaves don't ever say sorry to me nor do they Honor me with respect" he looked at sesshoumaru again his heart skipped a beat. "grr why are you umm not dressed?" he asked.

"it gets hot at night so I " he yawned."**it's called i'm in heat baka**" "I don't wear any clothing to keep normal body heat" he started to sweat bad. "and I don't wear clothes allot on a certain time period"

Naraku smelt something coming from the dog demon it was starting to make him feel something his never felt before. "he smells so nice" he purred to himself. "wait no no what am I thinking"

"Naraku " Sesshoumaru blushed and tilted his head to the right.

"what is it?" Naraku said with a curious look.

"it's best if you all stay away from me this whole month" he bit his lip. "**yes pease stay away**"

"why ?" Naraku asked handing him his clothes.

"I might as well not put that on" sesshoumaru sighed.

"put it on" naraku growled.

"but I will just shred it" he looked at him with blush.

"don't you think of doing that" he growled.

"I...I..Can't help it" sesshoumaru twitched his fingers over and over.

"i'm lost" Naraku sighed.

"pssst"

Naraku herd a whisper sound and followed it. "i'll be right back"

"Naraku I wouldn't if I were you " sesshoumaru sat on the bed sighing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what?" naraku looked around the corner.

"I know what his problem is" byakuya smiled leading him the way to where Naraku always makes his plans at.

"so what is it?" he sat down curious wanting to know.

"I wonder what is wrong with sesshoumaru" kagura waved her fan in thought.

"You see" Byakuya took a seat on the floor. "Dog males or Dog Females On a certain period Go into Heat"

"What day? And how will we know what year?" Kagura gave a brow look then felt an elbow jab her into the side.

"be quiet women I do all the asking" Naraku glared at her while she glared back. "continue"

"Well It happens every once a month" he crossed his arms. "is there anything else you want to know?" Bya (okay i'm going to call byakuya bya =w= lazy lol)

"Yes there is what is this heat? Hows It Effect the Dog Demons?" Naraku gave a brow look.

"It's very simple" he tapped his leg two times. " Heat is when they Crave for a mate to" bya blushed. "take them as their errrmmm" he looked away. "mate"

"Huh?" Naraku was puzzled.

"You know making love?" he blushed more.

"I still am not getting it." Naraku crossed his arms.

"errrmm rip each other to shreds and lose control to mate" bya knew he still didn't get it. "naked body on body?" he blushed harder.

"so they just always go naked?"Naraku gave a brow up look.

"no no they want to have ..." bya turned his head.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PEARLS IT'S SEX" Kagura blushed hard red covering her face. "foo..forgive me I thought I said that in my head"

"wh..what?" Narakus eyes widen.

"yes as you can see they will have sex with their mate and shred them to peaces.

"so what do we got to do to avoid getting rapped basically" Naraku now had blush on his face.

"Must not go near the sleeping Dog Demon Until that month is over" bya nodded his head.

"How will we know when to check on him?" Naraku questioned.

"hmm their is away but it might be dangerous" bya put his finger to his chin.

"what do you gotta do?" Naraku sweat of fear but didn't show to be a coward.

"you must give me a blood sample, saliva, and a piece of his Silver hair" bya sighed.

"that's all?" Naraku sighed in relief. "Okay I'll give it to him before the sun goes down"

"Make sure to be careful at all risk" bya mumbled.

"yeah yeah got it" naraku waved his hand in the air.

"your brave Naraku..Then again maybe I should suggest taking his blood and hair sample" she licked her lips.

"not on your life" naraku growled.

"party pooper" Kagura smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"are we there yet?"

"almost just a litle bit longer"

"there now?"

"nope" she giggled.

"Come on Kagome stop teasing me"

"can not do" she giggled then turned kouga 3 times then pushed him inside an old hut.

"Hey kouga!"

"hey bro?"

"hey dude?"

"i'm hungry kouga"

"M..m..my tribe? How is are they...alive" kouga looked shocked as ever.

"some priestess with a long red maroon dress, had long blackish hair, had a red ribbon on her head, Had a black W on her head, she had pointy ears and she had a long black tail" one of his brother described her to kouga. "she made us alive"

Another interrupted the other one. "and she told us this. ("go to your old home in two days you shall see your leader again" she bowed. "take this, It will help with the wounds you have been cut with" They took it with ease and thanked her. She nodded her head. "it's my pleasure after all I am your sister ") then that was the last time we saw her. She vanished and left behind a sparkle of dust that made are souls feel warm.

Kouga was shocked at that. "I must thank her and thank her some more" he smiled. "although I wonder who it could be?"

Kagome smiled and tapped kougas shoulder. "i'm gonna get some water for the way back of the trip Okay" She skipped like as happily as ever. "I bet he wants to know who that princess was" she smiled.

Kouga sat down waiting for his mate to return. "so what have you guys been doing?"

"not much"

"yeah"

"hey kouga?" genta looked behind the river.

"yes what is it?" Kouga stared at the waterfall where his mate last was.

"That priestess said she was our sister so do you think it was..." kuhaku butted in.

"where you two getting at?" the other brothers joined in as well.

"now that I think about it. It sounds just like the priestess"

"she has the same hair too"

"she also has same bow"

"she smiles the same as the priestess"

"have you guys forgot!" one shouted.

"yeah she doesn't have a W on her head"

"and she doesn't have a tail or pointy ears"

"That's not the priestess" Kagome heard what they were saying and she nodded her head.

"what about a priestess?" she blinked. They gasped and shuddered when they heard her.

Kouga looked up at his mate. "they think you are the priestess that made them back alive" he closed his eyes.

"Oh really?" Kagome smiled.

"and some of them think you don't" kouga still had his eyes closed. He wasn't sure to believe it or not.

"Maybe it was me" she smirked.

"witch!"

"liar your just trying to sad-duce Kouga" one shouted.

"Sud-duce" she had her eyes covered then aura flowing around her. The others got scared and shivered. "I am not sudducing Kouga" she cracked her knuckles . "let me show you proof then" Suddenly a red light boomed from where she was and the air cleared up. She was wearing the same thing she described. "oh by the way You forgot to say my red star earrings"

"I told you it was her"

"shut up"

"unbelievable"

"wow"

"Kagome?" kouga looked confused more then anyone. "you mean to tell me you brought my clan alive.

"I I did kouga " she smiled seeing him happy. "are you not happy that I did" she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"no no it's not that" he hugged her tightly. "I've got the best mate I could ever ask for"

"aww kouga your so silly" she giggled. "when Naraku is dead" Kagome was talking serious now.

"Oh yeah I will live here in my den with my brothers" he turned his head. "I'm sorry Kagome but I wish to be with them not Inuyasha"

She smiled. "it's alright kouga" she tilted her head.

"huh?" he gave her a questioning look.

"when Naraku is dead" she turned to him and put a white daisy in on his ear. "I shall live here with you as well"

Kougas eyes popped up in happy joy. "really Kagome ? What about your home time?"

"they don't need me there" She smiled. "Mother said I can make what I wish for and she will be happy for me" Kagome smiled remembering her mom. "Souta is with Inuyasha today.

"sout?" kouga tilted his head and gave her a huge hug again.

"my annoying little brother" she gasped feeling kouga rub her butt. "kouga"

"sorry Kagome I couldn't help myself" he Chuckled.

"my my you dirty dog" she smiled at him. "we better head out to find Kikyou and the others"

"yeah I know" kouga sighed seeing kagome take out the jewel shard.

A hudge wind came near. "kouga"

"oh hey ayame" he said in annoyed tone.

"Back off Kouga is mine" kagome growled going in front of him.

"ka...Kagome" kouga said with shock to his face. "wasn't she the one saying I should get along with her?" he pondered.

Kougas brothers came to see what the commotion was all about and were confused then came to a decision. "it's Wife V.S Wife"

Kagome growled hearing that. How dare they put her in with that wolf. Ayame looked shocked as well but then got angry. " no kouga belongs to me don't you kouga!"

"pft No" Kouga growled.

Kagome smiled at that and stuck her tongue out. Okay now kouga was now really confused. "you ******* " she held up her middle finger. "and don't ever ***** back again" kagome growled.

"Kagome" Kouga lost words. Ayame growled in anger.

"how dare you witch!" Ayame cried. "I challenge you to a dull" she growled. "who ever wins is the real kougas wife!"

"absa-" kouga was about to say no way but kagome turned tails on him.

"I accept your challenge" she smirked getting her things ready. "however You know your going to get your butt kicked so why bother to stay?"

"really ayame must you embarrass your self even more" he held his hand out. "I mean she has gotten allot stronger then the last time you've seen her" kouga smirked.

"Bring it on Human" aya growled.

"fine your funeral" kagome held her hand out a magical wound came out of her hands. Kagome had her red dress on, still had her red bow in her hair, she had red star earings and high red heel shoes.

"no weapons allowed" Aya pointed a finger to her.

"that is the law ka..kagome" ginta said lowly.

"don't need it" kagome threw it to the side and smirked. The others were confused now.

Aya threw her leafs at her. Kagome just stand there looking tired.

"is that is?" kagome gave a brow up.

"no" aya growled. "how did you block that" she ran towards her and started punching but kagome blocked every single one she got and this went on for 17 minutes. Kagome was getting tired of this so she kicked aya in the back, threw her high in the air she waited until she landed back down on the ground.

"give up now" kagome said grabbing ayas neck and lifting it in the air. The others were stunned so was kouga.

"never!"

"fine" she hissed. She threw her hard on the ground and she left a huge whole in the ground where aya landed. The others eyes went wide. Kagome went to the whole and she spat out water coming from her mouth. The whole got covered. She saw aya swim up. "so you can swim huh?" she took a deep breath and blew ice breath to freeze the water. The others were shock to death How did she get this strong? How shes a human? What has she been doing those last 3 years? How question in their heads is HOW HOW HOW HOW.

"ka..kagome don't kill her" kouga sighed.

"well she was asking for it" kagome growled then blew fire out of her mouth. The ice started melting and aya was out of the water but now felt hot. The rock was now dry.

"You YOU TRIED TO KILL ME" aya choked hard.

"you wouldn't let it go" kagome shrugged and turned herself back into her normal self.

Chapter 2 Heat


End file.
